


Loving Relief

by CrystalnWings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bite Kink, Dom! Spinel, Dom/sub, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Praise Kink, Sub! Steven, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings
Summary: Steven Universe, the Savior of the Galaxy is making sure everyone is doing well and great, keeping his happily ever after. He would fix anyone issues, but that can get tiring. For him, and be overwhelming. Sometimes...its nice to get a break right? Spinel is just the perfect gem for that.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	1. Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING1 WARNING!!! WARNING!!! This fic contains Smut and Stevinel (Steven x Spinel) and if you don't like the ship then please, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Don't read it and ignore it and leave it at that.
> 
> And if you'll read this story, then hope you guys like it! It'll have multiple one shots.

It was another peaceful day on Beach City. Everyone on Little Homeworld was going through their normal activities since it was finished about three months ago. Inside the Temple, a little and playful gem was giggling.

“Oooh! Sooo comfy!” Spinel said as she giggled upon wearing one of Steven’s shirts. She never understood why the humans would use this clothing, but personally she didn’t mind. Especially when it was from Steven’s.

“Ahh! I’m home!” Shouted a boy rather tired but tried to sound uplifting. Spinel’s pigtails perked up like bunny ears and she smiled as she noticed who it was.

Steven Universe, savior of the galaxy and the son of Pink that has nothing to do with any of her problems. She learns and she is happy. And…well…deep down has some kind of feeling that she hasn’t explore that well towards him.

She just shrugs it anyway…thinks that it may be normal for her since its her best friend after all. Steven, just for being _Steven._

“STEVIE!!” Spinel shouted as she made her legs into springs and bounced towards Steven.

“Whoa!” Steven managed to catch Spinel’s hug at time and he promptly hugged her as well.

“I missed you!” She was smiling and on top of him.

“Hehe…I was only gone for a few hours.” He responded with a smile.

“Hmph! Too much time! Not enough on meeeee…” She whined as she playfully fall back with a dramatic fall.

“Hehe. I’m here. I’m here. You want to do something??” Steven asked with a smile. A tired one, but Spinel paid no mind to that.

“Yes! Yes!! Oh! Oh! Let’s play one of your…video games?” She said rather excited as she bounces.

“Okay, okay. Which one?” Steven said as he got up from the floor.

“Ooh! That one with the dice, and the many spaces of colors and all of…and…and...” Spinel was rather excited and Steven already knew what game it was. He simply went to his room.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get it, hehe.” Steven said with a smile.

“YAAAAY!!” Spinel bounced towards his room. She always loved some quality time with Steven.

And so, they did. Steven began the game and the Party. Spinel always have a string of good luck while Steven would just play normally having luck there and there. Good or bad. However, he was slow.

Spinel took some glances towards him and was getting a little bit worried. Was he getting tired? Is he tired? Does he want to quit?

“Uhmm…Steven, if you’re upset of me stealing your star…then I’m sorry…” Spinel said rather upset, as Steven quickly glanced at her.

“What?! No, no! You’re fine. Its just….” Steven said as he put away the controller.

“Juusst?” Spinel said her tone still worried for Steven. He simply sighed as he took off his organic jacket. “Steven? Is it…is it me??” Spinel said rather cautious and worried. She began to tremble a little bit.

“Spinel! No, its not you…ughh..I’m just tired.” Steven said while finally flopping into the floor. “I’m tired. I’ve been a little bit on edge since the whole…classes on the new gems from Little Homeworld.”

Spinel was now curious. She thought Steven loved doing that? Why would he feel tired? She gets tired whenever she has a fun day with either Steven or the Diamonds. Playing tag while seeing how White Diamond tries to tiptoe to prevent any destruction. She chuckles at the memory.

“Tired? Well then just sleep, ya goof!” She said with a little smile.

“No. Not that kind of tired. I guess…” Steven wasn’t sure what was it either.

“Hmm…how about a little time for yourself?” Spinel suggested. Steven was a little bit surprise.

“Huh??”

“Yeah. Just a time for ya. Nothing else. Just you.” Spinel said with a little smile. Truthful to her words, but a little bit hurt since she wants to be with Steven. But his well-being is important as well.

“I don’t know…” Steven said with a little sigh. Spinel was kind of disappointed. She bounced behind Steven and began to massage his shoulders. Steven had a little spark on his back as he felt good with the _touch_. _Her touch._

“Ohhh…ohhhh, that is good. Whoa…Spinel! When did you learn about this??” Steven asked rather surprised.

“Eh. Yellow Pearl taught me whenever both of us went into Yellow’s Sauna.” Spinel explained.

“Ooof…that’s so good.” Steven said as his tone shifted into a more relaxed one and Spinel felt glad.

She felt great to help Steven. Make him feel good…better. And the noises he made…a little bit…exciting? Spinel didn’t know why but it made her little chest tingle a little bit. She pushed further and massaged his neck.

“Ohh yeah…that’s so good. You’re so great, Spinel.” Steven said. Spinel blushed…what was this feeling??

“Y-Yeah…” Spinel said as she finished for some reason. Her head a little bit heat up. Steven took some stretches and looked at her with that smile.

“Spinel! That was so amazing! Thank you so much…” Steven said as he suddenly hugged her. Spinel was now blushing a lot; she didn’t hug back.

Steven broke the hug a little bit too fast as he blushed a little bit.

“S-Spinel?? Are you okay?” Steven asked. Spinel just looked at him. He also had a blush. Spinel didn’t say anything as she pinned Steven down.

“Whoa! S-Spinel?!” Steven was rather surprised and with a blush. He didn’t know what was happening? Was she mad?! Is this another game??

“Steven…I want to make you feel good…” Spinel said with that blush and her tone being into a…possessive one.

“H-HUH?!” Steven was surprised. What was happening?? “W-What…do you mean by that?” Steven gave her a nervous smile.

“Those little sounds, you dork. I don’t know why but it just…” Spinel said as she began to blush and massage Steven once again. “It makes me feel great…”

Steven relaxed at the touch once again. Like a magical one. He blushed as the touch got faster and softer.

“Yes…yes…” Spinel said but then…she stopped. Her eyes a little bit widen.

“S-Spinel? Are you okay?”

“Sorry! I just…I…I don’t know what came over me. Sorry if I…make you a little bit bad.” Spinel said as she tried to get off, but couldn’t. Steven hold her hand gently.

“I…I didn’t mind.” He simply said.

“You what now?” Spinel said rather surprised as well.

“I liked it…I like it, heh…weird, right?” Steven was nervous. It was a while since he felt like that. “Y…You want to continue??” Steven said a little bit flustered.

Spinel’s pigtails were struck down like lighting. She was surprised.

“But…I’m not sure…” Spinel was a little bit unsure. She so badly wanted to pounce towards Steven, but what if she doesn’t know how?

“Spinel…”

Steven rubbed her cheeks. “Its okay. I trust you.” He smiled and that lone was enough to feel…

Steven was pinned on the ground. Spinel had that smile and blush. Steven could only gulp.

“My…dollface.” Spinel said as she massaged Steven’s shoulders and she slowly got to his chest.

“(Oh geez…this is happening…)” Thought Steven as he looked around the situation.

“You are stressed, aren’t you?? You feel so heavy with those shoulders carrying all the weight from things that aren’t even yours to begin with.” Spinel whispered. Steven felt his chills crawling on his back.

“And poor little Stevie…you did so much for me. Yet…” Spinel said as she had her face close to Steven. They were face-to-face now. “I tried to kill your planet.”

“W-Well…that’s me, heh, heh. Good ol’ Stev-o Universe…” Steven tried to break the ice, but Spinel could only pout as her grip got tighten ending the little massage.

“Grnk!!” Steven flinched a little bit.

“No. This time…I’ll make you feel better.” Spinel said as she kissed Steven.

Steven was in shock, but the feeling was so…amazing. He looked at Spinel, now that she was closer… (quite literally since her lips were sealed on his) he thought it was so beautiful. Her pigtails, her gemstone and her figure…everything was so amazing.

Steven kissed her back. Spinel blushed more when she felt that, but slowly the kiss got heated. She used her arms to wrap Steven around. She broke the kiss and panted and so did the hybrid gem.

“Whoa…whoa…” Steven could simply said. Not sure if that was for the kiss or because of the wrapping.

Spinel simply giggled as she let herself in the wrap as well. She being a very elastic gem, could prove useful to many…many tools and purposes.

“Stevie, my sweet dollface…” Spinel was now within him both of them in Spinel’s grasp.

“Y-Yeah??” He said.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked with that sly smile.

“Mhhm…” Steven nodded.

Spinel giggled as she connected her lips towards him as well and the grasp got tighter as Steven’s member…was bulging out of his pants, screaming to get out. Steven flinched, and so badly wanted to move, but alas…he was stuck with her.

Spinel deepens the gesture as something poked her down there. She yelped a little bit in Steven’s mouth, but she continued.

“Hmmm…Mmmm…” Steven wanted to warn her, but couldn’t…he was lost in this. So gladly yet badly lost. She broke the kiss for a moment.

“Spine…I’m…I’m…” Steven tried to, but silence got his lips and so did Spinel.

“(I love you…I love you so much. I love this…so good…)” Thought Spinel. Steven’s friend twitched until Steven could feel it, and the tighten got worse.

All of sudden…Steven’s friend was just below Spinel and soon…he came.

“AAAAHHH!” Steven moaned a little bit loud and Spinel broke the kiss.

A lot of stuff happened for Spinel to stop the affection. First, that weird sound that emitted from Steven and the other was the little soaking part she felt below her and even she noticed the little wet spot from Steven’s pants.

“Uhhh…what was that?” Spinel asked.

Steven just wanted to disappear. A little bit disappointed that he couldn’t poof like other gems. His face was a tomato, and he felt the release on his…builders.

“Uhhhhh…” at this point Steven crashed like a computer program. “Just…my friend…saying hi.” Steven blushed and scrambled with his words.

“Friend? You got a friend here??” Spinel was now confused. Another person was here? Were they watching them?! She blushed.

“You could say that…Oh gosh! Excuse me for a moment, Spinel. I’ll be right back with you.” Steven said as he skips through his room towards the bathroom.

He needed a hot shower right now. It was urgent!

Spinel was blushing…she was alone, but she knew that Steven would come back. Right now, she touched her bottom part where it was soaked. It had some kind of…weird yet sweet smell?

“Wonder what this is?” She said to herself as her fingers now were soaked.

She thought that it had to do with Steven’s little wet spot she saw. If it was Steven…and she could think it was because of the sweet scent, then she simply licked it.

“Mmmm…tasty.” Spinel said with that smile and as soon as she got a taste of Steven’s… she looked at the bathroom.

“Steven…” Spinel said with a huge blush as her gemstone began to react…


	2. Cold Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets into the shower to have some cold time, but it seems he gets an uninvited guest.

“What is happening?!” Steven entered the bathroom. He was sweating and he could feel his face all heated. Something twitching a little bit in the wet spot. He looked down and could simply blush.

It was so weird, yet so…amazing and exciting. He shook his head. First things, first.

“Gotta take this off.” Steven said while looking at his pants. He proceeds to do so as well, and also changing his underwear. He was surprised at this, but simply shook off that. He needed to focus on himself right now.

Get something to distract him in the bathroom; he looked around, nothing much of good luck, and sadly he didn’t have his cellphone with him, which would actually be the best option. Needless to say, he could always find something else.

“Materials is made of is soap, honey, sugar, and ten porcent---I can’t with this stuff.” Steven said while reading the lines from a shampoo product. He at least felt himself getting calm down, but someone else disagree at that. He still felt a little bit hot.

“Guess a cold shower it is then…” Steven sighed as he began to take off his clothes, and began the bath. He felt chills all over his body, but it was only natural. He had to get used to it since he’ll be there for a while.

“BRrrrrrrr! So c-c-c-cold…” Steven said as he began to get more into the bathtub as he shivered. “Aaahhh, but it helping.” Steven said as he could feel everything relax.

He began to look in front of him…what was that? In a way, he knew about what is going to happen once he gets these…well urges as his dad and sometimes Pearl would talk about.

He simply sighed as he let his head rest a while, letting the shower take control. At this moment, he relaxed a little bit despite the cold temperature, but still…he could feel something else. What was it? He closed his eyes, he relaxed, what else was he feeling?

His mental image soon views the lips of Spinel as she made a kissy face.

“GRNK!!” Steven blushed and looked away towards the wall with a huge blush. Was that it? Is Spinel making him feel that? He was glad he was on the bathtub. He put himself comfy once again.

“Hm…I shouldn’t take that long…Spinel is waiting for me after all…” Steven said as he looked towards his bathtub filled with water.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Stevie.” Spinel said suddenly in the picture. Steven almost jumped out of the bathtub as some water splashed towards the floor and Spinel.

“WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SPINEL!?” Steven shouted all confused and with a huge blush. “I TH---Oh…gosh….” Steven gulped as he saw the water going towards Spinel.

“Steven…you got me wet.” Spinel said as the water was dripping from her hair towards her gemstone. Polishing her gemstone even more and she with a blush as more water went through her body.

Now that wasn’t completely it. She didn’t had her clothes. Just her gem all exposed and her pigtails laying a little bit down. Steven was shocked as he was almost red as the blood. He for one second thought that his cold bath was emitting steam.

“S-S-Spinel…what are you doing naked…?” Steven asked her eyes trying the best on seeing her head, but he couldn’t. Just staring at her beautiful figure. He gulped as he felt it again. The urge, the twitching, his face getting all heated.

“Naked? Is that what this is?” Spinel asked. Steven couldn’t quite figure if she either was completely oblivious or rather…playing. “I sometimes noticed you taking off those human things whenever you enter here, so I figure out, duh.” Spinel said.

Steven was blushing and found that completely adorable. He even was screaming internally. Just now he was getting somewhat relaxed and right here, all of sudden it just goes through the window! Might as well just jump through as well.

“S-Spinel…I do that because I have to! A-And there is something called privacy!”

“Hmm? Something wrong?” Spinel said that innocent tone. At this point he couldn’t quite get if it was just plain innocence.

“Look. Spinel…I uhh…I…” Steven was fumbling. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t prepared for this.

Steven wasn’t prepared for this kind of situation at all! Spinel simply giggled and went over him as she too entered the bathtub Steven was in.

“Aaaah!! Spinel!!” Steven said all flustered as he felt the water getting upwards because of the pressure of two people in the same place.

“Hm? Yeeees, Stevie?” Spinel said rather with a sweet and sing voice. Steven gulped as he was getting heat once again. He felt another twitch. He quickly covered himself downwards. Spinel simply stared at him all confused.

“Uhmm…not to sound rude, but can you please…leave for just some moments?” Steven said as he looked away.

“Hm? Why? Don’t want me here?” Spinel said rather confused and a little bit hurt as she leaned closer. Steven’s mind could just yell DANGER! DANGER! While the other simply stay put…or rather screaming to let go.

“Uhmm, Yes! Well, No. But…I…uhhh…” Steven tried to explain. Emphasis on Try.

“Hm? Are you hidin’ somethin’ from me, Mistah Universe?” Spinel said with a smirk. Steven could only squirm a little bit as he tried to hide a little…disturbance down there.

“N-N-NO!!” Steven said rather a little bit loud with a little voice-crack. “N-Nothing to hide here…” Steven said with a nervous smile. Spinel simply raise an eyebrow as she looked down with a smirk.

“Ha! Let’s see if you can stop me…” Spinel said as she grabbed Steven’s hands and he moaned a little bit which went overhead from Spinel. She got a hold of what Steven was hiding. “Whoa! This feels a little bit hard.” Spinel said rather curious.

“S-S-Spinel…please…” Steven said covering his face with anything…even water. Spinel looked at him then downwards.

“Oh, come on, it can’t be that…uhh…” A Boing sound could be heard. Spinel had her eyes widen with little spirals as she saw what popped out of her hands. Some kind of rod? Some kind of stick?? Whatever it was, it felt hard, yet the surface looked like flesh? What even is this?? She let go of Steven’s hands.

“Uhhh??” Spinel was confused.

“AAAAAHHHHH!!” Steven now hid his flustered face with his hands.

_This thing is so big…what is this? Why is it expelling this strong…scent? And that little liquid? What is it?_ That was all she could think of on her little train of thoughts. For some reason she wanted to play with it. She began to move it with her hands.

“Aahh!” Steven began to moan. As he covered his mouth all surprised that he could even say that. Spinel now stare at him then back to the member of Steven.

She rubbed a little bit fast, up and then down. Steven let out another moan. The blood pressure increasing on the member as it got bigger, and even his brain could just send the message of _Go ahead and let out more hormones._

Steven was enjoying this. He was blushing, but he let go completely. Spinel was now in charge. Spinel was simply confused, but soon giggled as she saw how Steven reacted everytime she plays with his…friend?

“Hmm…what is this?” Spinel said out loud as she took the scent getting stronger. For some reason, emitting a signal of her wanting to get closer on it and well… rub it more…maybe? Lick it?

“Hnng…Spinel…” Steven said rather weakly but with a gentle tone on it and behind it a voice that begged for more.

“Hmm…” Spinel then slowly took out her tongue and began to lick it which made Steven just finished a little bit earlier. “GAH!” Spinel’s face got covered with some white stuff.

“AAH! S-Sorry!!” Steven said as he looked that his body couldn’t handle the whole builders going through the tunnel and just bursting out the construction site. “I should’ve…I should’ve warned y-you…” Steven just wished he could poof, more now as he saw what was in front of him.

“Mmmmmmm…” Spinel licked the white stuff and grabbed what was on her face as she licked her hand with the cum. “Its…sweet. I want more.” Spinel said as she had spiral eyes on her face.

“W-What?” Steven could almost hear the squeak on his voice.

“I. WANT. MORE.” Spinel said as she pinned Steven with that wide grin and was on top of him.

“Meep.” Was the only thing Steven could say? He slowly nodded for some reason. His mind just telling him, _go ahead and make more energy for the second round._

“How do I make more?” Spinel said rather confused as she went back to Steven’s member and inspected it. A little bit small, but as soon as Steven saw, it twitched. Privileges of Half-Gem Stamina? Or rather Half-Diamond stamina? He didn’t know or cared at the moment.

“I…J-Just keep doing what you were doing…” Steven simply responded as he bit one finger of his to have some kind of self-control. Not really understanding that at this point, his muscles just were the pathway to the real control.

“Perfect-a-Mundo…” Spinel said with a smile as her eyes still spiral went over Steven’s now-big friend as she began to lick it…soon enough and slowly putting her mouth.

“AAAH!!” Steven let out another moan. Spinel could giggle as she found it rather cute with those noises. She then had this idea…

She began to move her mouth inside the member up and down with a medium-fast pace as she began to suck. Suck everything that was inside, as she needed more.

“HHHHNNNNG…” Steven rocked his hips upwards as he felt the amazing job that Spinel was doing. He was close to came as well, but he didn’t want to end it. Not yet. He might’ve cheated as he…used some of his gem powers with his gem glowing.

Spinel could feel the little glow surrounding her and for some reason it gave her more of that feeling. That hunger feeling of more. She had hearts on her eyes as they spiraled even more.

She began to more a little bit faster than before as so did her little sucks that soon enough were now big. With Steven rocking his hips at that same pace as well.

“AAH!!” Steven moaned as Spinel also moaned in between every suck. Both of them going fast, Steven’s powers adding to the mix.

“MMMPH! MMHP!” Spinel was in bliss.

“SPINEL! SPINEL!!” He moaned as well; he was continuing this.

They both went in for another two minutes as finally Steven’s gem began to flicker, he was so close. His half-human part finally reacting as he let go of his powers and he came.

“AAAAH!! SPINEL!! I LOVE YOU!!!” Steven shouted and moaned as he finally reached the climax and let a full load of his spunk in which Spinel didn’t expected and was all on her mouth. Steven fell back a little bit, cold water hitting his back once again.

“HMPHH!” Spinel jumped a little bit as her mouth was now filled with that white liquid once again. Spinel simply looked at him. Steven panted, and panted but lifted his head to see if she was all right.

“Mmmmm…” Spinel tasted it and soon swallowed everything. Steven blushed, but he was somehow sweating even in the cold shower. “So Sweet and Yummy~” Spinel said with a smile, her spirals never leaving as she also falls back.

“Ooof…Ahhh…pheeeew…” Steven tried to catch his breath.

“Hm? Something the matter, Stevie?” Spinel said with a sweet tone. Steven could only mumble…

“Just…a few minutes…” Steven said. Spinel giggled as she got into her side of the bathtub. For some reason it felt great for her. Steven then finally got up rather quickly. Still tired, but he needed a bath to finish. Thankfully…he was still on the water. Blushing at the sight of Spinel but still.

“That was fun.” Spinel simply stated with a smile. Steven blushed, but he nodded.

“Heh…yeah.” Steven said with a little smile as he began to rub his body.

“Spinel…I’ll take a bath. You don’t mind if you rub my back?” Steven asked. Spinel simply nodded with that adorable smile. She began to clean his body with the water and soap. Steven simply melt at the touch of Spinel.

And so they did. After a rather long session of bathing…Spinel and Steven got out of the bathroom. Spinel still naked but being clingy with Steven like a backpack as he got out with a flustered face.

He couldn’t help but to think of how cute she looked. As they went on his bedroom, Spinel summoned once again her clothes much to Steven’s sake because he doesn’t know if he could resist.

Steven put back his clothes again as he dries himself and they went back to play where they left off in the party.

“Hey Steven?” Spinel asked as it was Steven’s turn.

“Hmm? Yes?” Steven said as he looked at her.

“Can we do it again sometime?” Spinel asked.

“ACCK!” Was the only response to the once again, flustered half-human boy as he almost dropped the controller.

It seems that even if he was relaxed now…Spinel would still be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wipes away some nosebleed...
> 
> Weeelp...I guess. I did it...heehe...
> 
> But there is still more after all. We still haven't got into the spicy parts yet....


	3. Is that a Challenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that leg day is coming for Steven...any who is better than legs...and well probably any other stretching exercise than Spinel?

“Pfft…what are you doing, you dork?” Spinel watched as she saw how Steven was standing with his hands with the legs all up in the air. His organic jacket almost falling and his shirt revealing his gemstone.

“Just practicing Garnet’s little session on relaxing in Little Homeworld. Though I still have my doubts on whether this actually helps.” Steven said as tried to keep balance.

“Heh. Watch this!” Spinel said as she stretched her legs to make her body almost hit the ground in a bounce, but she stretches her arms to stand in the same position of Steven. “TAAA-DAAA!! Easy as the pie.” Spinel said with a smile.

“Its actually…a piece of cake.” Steven kinda corrected Spinel’s way of saying.

“I know what I said.” Spinel replied. “Honestly I don’t know why you keep going to that lesson. _You should stay with me…_ ” Spinel said with the last part whispering to herself.

“W-Well I kinda have to do it…” Steven said as he began to lose balance. His arms began to tremble a little bit. He used a lot of his free time to just stand there with his hands and he began to tire a little bit.

“Whaaaa?? You have to do this? Seems like you can’t hold it for longer…” Spinel said as she smirked towards Steven, one of her legs stretching far enough for Steven not to notice it was closing in to him. “And you need more practice, HA!!” Spinel shouted all of sudden as she used her leg to make Steven lose more balance…

Spinel laughed, “Ha! You should’ve more practice on your legs before doing this, Stevie.” She said with a teasing yet sweet voice. Steven grunted as he got up and dusted himself.

“Legs?! What does that have to do with standing with the hands?” Steven said a little bit surprised.

“Well, you have them on top, and those are the ones who balances you. Like when you are trying to balance your arms when you do those silly acts.” Spinel said with a smile.

“Spinel…” Steven started.

“Hmm?” She focused on him.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Steven said.

“Really? Or maybe you’re just jealous that I can do it so much better!” Spinel said while stretching her neck towards Steven.

“Spinel. That’s not it. Ouch…” Steven said as he stretched his arms almost hurting since he overexceed himself.

“Nah. You’re totally jelly of me.” Spinel said repeating that phrase she heard once with Amethyst.

“Hmph. All right, fine. Let’s see your point. What makes you think that I’m jealous of you?” Steven huffed a little bit as he looked at her.

“’Cause my legs are better. Simple as that.” Spinel said with a smirk as she stand up with her hands and made her legs into many loops. Steven rolled his eyes with a little smile.

“Okay. Whatever you say.” Steven said as he began to walk away. Spinel however wasn’t done as she bounced towards him.

“Hey!” Spinel said as she hugged him from behind.

“Ahh! What?! What is it?” Steven said a little bit surprised from the sudden affection.

“I know I’m right. Want me to show ya?” Spinel said she leaned closer. Steven felt some shivers as well as he blushed.

“Gnnk! Okay, okay…how exactly?” Steven said rather curious actually.

“A competition! Yeah! One competition between both of us showing our leg strength.” Spinel suggested. Honestly, Steven was kind of curious at hearing that, but then again, he would probably lose considering that Spinel is very stretchy and has the strength of a gem even though he is Half-Diamond he still has his limits.

“Okay…I’ll accept your challenge, but only on ONE condition.” Steven said with a sigh.

“O-Okay…” Spinel said with a forced smile as in her mind was screaming… Please don’t make a standing rule…

“I get to choose the kinds of challenges we’ll do.” Steven finally said in which he looked at Spinel who only saw him all confused.

“You’ll do the challenges?” Spinel said still confused and deep down worried.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll make challenges that are even for both of us. Challenges that will be fair and prove who is better, okay?” Steven said as he smiled. Spinel was confused, but hey! If its like a game she would definitely play with Steven.

Just like that other game they play days ago. She still seeks for Steven to make those sounds again with her. They were weird, but cute for some reason. Steven looks very tired as his legs were trembling.

“You are so on! Mistah Universe!!” Spinel said with a smirk as she bounces and wiggles. Steven couldn’t help, but to laugh as he saw how excited Spinel was, but then again, his legs were screaming for him to just lay down.

“Hehe…but can we do it tomorrow, please? My body is kinda angry with me.” Steven said with a little smile as he almost dropped to the floor. Spinel caught him before that happen though, and he could feel a little blush.

“Wow, and you said you’ll compete against me tomorrow? Can’t wait to see you lose.” Spinel said rather confident as she could feel a little blush as well. Steven gulped.

“Y-Yeah…for now, I just want to go to my room, and relax.” Steven said as he felt Spinel’s arm wrapping around his own and using it to support him. He smiled softly at her as he went for her other arm and grabbed her hand.

Spinel’s ears perked up a little bit, and she pouted as she was a little bit disappointed that she wouldn’t spend her day playing with Steven. The fuchsia gem was curious on the kind of challenges that Steven would make for them.

They both entered the house and settled Steven into his bed as he took off his organic jacket and with a huff, he laid to rest. Spinel sat just besides him and flopped her head into his chest.

“You’re no fuuuun…” Spinel said while she lays on his chest. Steven felt some tickles with her hair poking his chest. He laughed a little bit as he caress Spinel’s hair softly.

“Sorry, but if we want the competition fair, I need to be with all my energies.” Steven said with a little smile. Spinel simply looked at him, her chin on his chest and her cute little pout at his eyes. _Oh my gosh, she can’t be this cute! It has to be illegal._ As the boy blushed.

“You’re only scared. I could beat you anytime. Did it before actually.” Spinel said as she nuzzled her chest and her arms sneakily went for his. Steven didn’t noticed at all.

“Nope, and when did you beat me?!” Steven asked rather surprised.

“Uh-duuhhh? When I beat ya and the Crystal Gem friend of yours.” Spinel said as she got on top of Steven like on command with a smirk. Steven’s blush was now more evident.

“You’re pinkish again.” Spinel added as Steven could only feel his face heat up by hearing her comment. He really wanted to cover his face.

“S-Spinel! P-Please…” Steven said as she only got a little bit more confused and now all her body was on top of his, and she leaned closer to his face.

“Hm? Whats wrong, Stevie? Something wrong?” Spinel said with a confused face as her hips went almost to her groin, and he even felt it. He could only hope that Spinel wouldn’t feel it, or that he would be able to resist.

“N-Nope! Nothing wrong here, everything is A-Okay!!” Steven said or rather blurted out as he moved a little bit away from Spinel, but couldn’t as he didn’t notice that he was wrapped by her.

“Ohh? Really?” Spinel said dangerously close to Steven’s face as her lips were close to his, and her sensitive parts were close to his.

“MEEEP!!” Steven yelped as he felt it twitch.

“Oh!!” Spinel yelped a little bit as she felt him. He poking her down there, and she simply smirked at him.

Steven could only gulp as he wishes that Spinel wouldn’t notice it, or that she would just get off of him because he really was flustered up to no end. “S-Spinel??” He tried his luck.

“Mmmmm…” Spinel leaned in and kissed his lips in a loving way as she quickly get off of him, but still kissing and tasting every part of his mouth. Steven himself moaned as he was being kissed. Her tongue going and exploring his mouth as she wanted to taste him…well, rather taste his upper part that is.

For now.

“MMMM” Steven could moan as he internally could scream and deep down…beg for more. Spinel broke the kiss with a little pant as she saw a trail of drool coming out from her mouth.

“Ahhh…Sp-Spinel…” Steven tried to speak, but Spinel simply hush him as she went towards downstairs, still her finger on his lips as she stretched like the Spinel she is, but all with a sly smile.

“Shhh…save it for tomorrow…dollface.” Spinel simply said as her arm snapped back to its original position, and Spinel now was in the living room as she bit her lips. “Ahhh…that felt great…” Spinel said.

She had to wait. Just a little bit more.

Steven finally got up from his bed and could only stare at the downstairs with that flustered face as he tried to come up with any kind explanation to what just happen. In any case, he could only think of Spinel. Her sweet lips, her figure, and everything about her.

“Oh boy…” That’s the only thing Steven could say at the moment.

Almost like a robot, he stood up and went towards his near desk and got some paper and a pencil…it’ll be a long time before he could even think of a first challenge. In any case…he’ll have to endure it.

* * *

** The Next Day… **

****

_“Ahhh…Steven!” A female voice could be heard in a blank void._

_“Ahhh…Spinel, you’re so great at this…” Steven’s voice was presented as he saw who was on top of him…_

_Spinel._

_And she was enjoying her time as she ride him, his length inside of her as she bounced, quite literally using her legs as springs and her arms gripping his shoulders all the while Steven’s hands were on her butt as he too rocked his lips._

_“Hnnng! Steven…you feel so good.” Spinel was moaning._

_“Ahh! Spinel!! You’re! You’re so amazing…so excellent.”_

**_AAAHHH_ **

“AHHHHH!!” Steven shot wide awake as he was covered in sweat, and his pajama pants…well, not exactly wet by the sweat.

He looked around and saw that it was a safe space. He got up, and could only think of one thing. A Cold Shower.

After a while, Steven finally finished his morning routine as he was settling down the dishes after a well-deserved cereal. He looked at the Warp Pad, and was getting anxious. _Why? Why I’m getting like this? Is just…is just a dumb bet…right?_

_Right??_

“I…” The boy sighed as he went outside to get some fresh air. He did and simply laid down in the sand as he looked into the sky. He closed his eyes trying to relax a little bit. He did got up all of sudden early this morning.

“It will be just that. Some competition and nothing else…” Steven said to himself as he put his hands on his jacket’s pockets. He still had the paper. “Yeah…just that.”

“Who are you talking to, Stevie??” Spinel’s voice came all of sudden.

“Oh! Just about our…” Steven responded but then took a second. Then another second.

…

…

Quite a lot of seconds as he finally processed that Spinel had arrived and simply looked at her with widen eyes.

“Hi, dollface!” Spinel said with a smile as she leaned in.

“Eep!!” Steven yelped a little bit as he finally reacted.

“Hmm? What is it?” Spinel said with an innocent smile. That’s what Steven could observe, and probably wanted to think. He wasn’t sure. What he was sure though was that he was blushing…a lot.

“N-Nothing! Everything is great!!” Steven said as he put his arms wide almost like presenting someone, and nervously chuckled.

“Okay then. Are you ready to lose, now?” Spinel said as she began to bounce excitedly. Steven could almost feel a sense of déjà vu when he saw her bouncing. He laughed. _She is cute._

“Yup. Got the challenges right here.” Steven said as he got up and took out the piece of paper.

“Lemme see ‘em…” Spinel said as she grabbed the paper and open it. There were total of five.

“It’ll be a best of three. Whoever has three wins in a set of five then that will be the winner. You okay with that, Spinel?” Steven said with a little smile.

I’m more than okay with you after the winner gets its prize…

“Yep!” Spinel said with a smile. Steven could only cheer as he clapped, and settled everything.

“Okay! First challenge! A good ol’ race against each other. It’ll help our legs to warm up.” Steven said as he stretched everything. “We’ll start from here and the goal will be my house stairs.” Steven said as he went at the end of the beach near the road. Spinel followed him.

Spinel could only giggle as she saw how Steven was acting. She decides to imitate him by stretching as well…making a lot of loops. Steven could only gulp…

“So…are you ready?” Steven said with a little smile of confidence as he was in position. Spinel could only giggle as she just stood there.

“Ready.” Spinel simply stated while being relaxed. Steven looked at her simply nodded.

“okay! Ready…set…” Steven got more into a ready position and leaped with his jumping start “GO!!” Steven ran as fast as he could.

Steven didn’t looked back as he ran a lot leaving some sand dust in his starting position and ran at full speed towards the house. He was a little bit exhausted as he finally made it.

“Yes! I made it!” Steven said with a smile as he celebrated his victory.

“Whoa, what take you so long?” Spinel said rather above him.

Or not…

“What the?!” Steven looked back then back to her, but then he felt a little bit dumb when he remembers. “You stretched here don’t ya?” Steven said while squinting at her.

Spinel simply shrugged. “Eh. It served me as a stretching warm up…as you would put it.” Spinel said rather with a smile. Steven rolled his eyes playfully as he should’ve seen this coming.

But he wouldn’t give up at all.

“Should’ve seen this coming, but congrats anyways! You’ve won the first one. That means I have to win the other two if we get towards the fourth challenge.” Steven explained.

Spinel giggled a little bit as she stretches her legs towards Steven’s shoulders and was now being carried by his shoulders as her sensitive parts were very close to his face. Him being flustered was expected to be obvious.

“Well…I won’t be defeated so easily…Mr Universe.” The fuchsia gem said rather flirty as she poked his nose and then his lips.

Steven could only gulp as he was surprised by the sudden action. “I’m..I’ll…” Steven just mumbled.

“Save it. You’ll need it after all.” Spinel said as she put her fingers on her lips then to Steven’s lips. Another indirect kiss.

She stretched back to the floor as she ran back towards the sand. Steven could only look at her rather surprised.

Down below…a tent on his pants as he felt it twitch. It seems that he seems pretty fired up already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter before the actual spicy stuff. Trust me...next one will be...ahem...A lot of stuff.
> 
> Perks of studying medicine? Anatomy and specific details. So yeah...warning for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. First Smut fic. I don't regret it at all! XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, I'm glad to be back! Be prepared, cause there'll be more of this.


End file.
